Fragments of Human Emotions
by Insane-Psychotic-Evil
Summary: Emotion in words. Bits and pieces of emotions submitted by me and others, possibly you.! Unedited, therefore, that is why it is rated M..or R...
1. Fear

**This is a haven for all the emotions that can grace a persons face.**

**If you have a tidbit you would like to add, please, go ahead, any shape or size.

* * *

**

**Fear**

She ran, not looking back, for fear of seeing it. Herdark hair plastered to her face, from sweat, rain, and blood. She couldn't scream, nor hide. Just run. That's what her mind told her. Run. If she could, she would go back. She would go back to the safety of his arms. But the past cannot be changed. Running mindlessly, she came to a dead end. Her dark mahogany eyes widened as she heard it coming for her. She frantically looked around for a place to hide. She knew it was futile. Futile, but she needed time. 'Please, let him come for me. Please!' she prayed to anyone listening. "PLEASE!" she yelled. It came into the hall she lay dormant in. "It's too late." She heard those simple words, and darkness overcame her.

* * *

**Anyway, you can send me any bit of your small stories, doesn't matter how long, as you can see, these can be 1 paragraph, or 10 pages. I just decided to make one of these small fragments. **

**Reminder: You can add stories to this too, any one expressingcreativityand I will upload it to this unedited.(I will edit it for spelling and/or grammar if you want though)Therefore, this is why it is rated R, all materials are accepted. That is, if it can be expressed as one emotion. This is also not the place for you to start a series. these are like a collection of one shots. You can keep the same context to a certain extent, but these should not be full fledged, 20 chapter fictions.**

**Thank you, **

**Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX**


	2. Heartbreak

This one, 'Heartbreak' is authored by Quill of the Lark, and checked for spelling and grammar by Me.>. 

* * *

Heartbreak

She hid behind the large oak tree, peering around the gigantic branches, needing to, yet not wanting to see the sight before her. It was that boy and... Her mirror image. Holding, caressing, kissing, and whispering sweet nothings to each other...just as she had once been held, caressed, and whispered to. What did that copy have that she didn't? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. IT WASN'T FAIR! Why! That man had betrayed her, tried to kill her, and then when all seems well...he abandons her. Hell itself would be kinder.

With a barely audible sigh, she walked away, leaving only a soft whisper in her wake:

"I love you...my Inuyasha"

By: Quill of the Lark.

* * *

Thank you to Quill of the Lark for thier wonderful piece of literature, and to friend5 for the review. 


	3. Regret

Ohayo, This is another one done by myself.

(And to Quill of the Lark: I know, for some reason, it seems that much more fantastic!)

* * *

Regret

I walk over to the stone that holds her name. It stays in the same place, unchanging. She is there, or…somewhere.. I think that one so pure, never did hate. She would have lived a wonderful life. With me. Or another, just…happy. If I had not come and destroyed that thought with my selfish desires and inability to let go of my past. I come here, day after day, thinking that if I keep going, one day, it will be her I see, not a name on her grave. If only…if only I had known the evil that lived inside of my past love. She was a past love, but I could not let go and move on, to a love that would bloom like no other. I pick a small pink sakura off the ground and admire it in my palm. When they bloom, I think she's happy, somewhere. She would want me to be happy. That is what others will tell me. My fairytale ended long ago. And I will linger with my memories. If I move from my eternal post, I fear she will be forgotten. The only one that never did anything to deserve what she received. I will not allow her to be forgotten. So I linger on her image, fresh in my mind, and my never-ending reminiscing and thoughts of what might have been. If only. If only. If only, she would return to me. I stand from my kneeling position in silent prayer and abandon my 'what ifs'…until tomorrow, when 'what if', and 'I wish' become my realities.

* * *

Arigato to friend5 and Quill of the Lark, and others, who read these anonymous. bows

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	4. Hate

This is the more, original version of Hate, and Gomen nesai to Quill of the Lark, I think I wanted to make the purpose of the character more clear. I re-edited this and it is now your original versions, spare the spelling errors. Arigato.

* * *

I stand on the doorway. Watching him, my 'master' the keeper of my body, and soul...but not my mind. Never my mind. I will be free, of this repulsive creature that created me. I shall fly above and away, and become one with the wind. I feel the resentment building up inside of me, waiting to explode inside of me, and engulf all that stand in my way. I will get him. I will kill him, and relish my freedom at last. With a soft growl, I murmur "Come, Kanna, let's go."

* * *

Thank you once again. This chapter was done by Quill of the Lark.

Edited by myself.

Xxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	5. Memories

This is done by an anonymous person, real bonnie nick name arow(i just pulled that out of no where k) and edited by myself.

* * *

Memories

I stare at the sky not knowing what or who to look for. The memories that bring me happiness and sadness flood my empty mind.

I watched at him practice all day to become stronger than he already was. "I

brought you lunch InuYasha." I would say. "Hey thanks I'm starved." I would just smile and watch him engulf the last bit of lunch I made. "Thanks for the

lunch, but I was getting worried because I thought you wouldn't come back." He said jokingly I would put on a fake smile and giggled softly. How long would the silver strings of love hold us together? Not very long I feared. I felt him embrace me for the last time. I embraced him back, looked up and smiled at him softly, letting go of him. Forever. 'I shouldn't have ever let go!'

That sweet memoir of us slowly faded, and another quickly took its place; engulfing me with the worst nightmare I ever had, but it wasn't a nightmare. It was real. A dark slender figure emerged from the shadows. Kikyo came out smiling an evil grin that sickened me. How could Inuyasha once love this woman? Inuyasha walked over to her and turned to me. "I'm going to hell with Kikyo, the person I love. I never loved you, I only used you as a jewel detector, so go home...Kagome." He said coldly. Those words tore me in half, my heart pounded like a drum, and then I felt my heart empty all together of positive emotion. I saw them plunge in to hell together, never to return. I ran to the well and jumped in, never to return either.

So now I set here staring up at the sky wondering why he ever left the living to go to the dead. I'm now 25 happily married to Hojo. At least that's what everyone thinks. That I'm happy, but I'm not. I never really was since then. I long for Inuyasha, the only one I ever truly loved and still do. Now from time to time I would remember the times I had and Inuyasha. I would urge myself to forget him but I can't. The one thing that I ask myself the most now is why I ever let go of my beloved… "InuYasha"

* * *

Kudos to her, excellent job. i realized that this is also a great place if you cant seem to make an account here, or just dont want to, like if your a prison break, and if you make an account, the cops will find you...o.o

Xxxxxxxxxx Psychotica Bunny xxxxxxxxxX


	6. Hope

Here is one done by misunderstoodsoul.

Hope

I pray and pray and pray again for this nightmare to _be_ only a

nightmare. Although I try so hard to pretend it is, it's not. I sit and wait and

pray and hope for this to not be real, but it is. I know praying isn't going to

help but a voice inside me says to keep praying. I believe I, Kagome, have the power to help my friend, Inuyasha, by believing and hoping and praying that he won't die fighting a demon named Naraku. I try to pretend Inuyasha is not putting himself in any danger but putting himself in a safe spot. In the position I'm in, the only thing I can do is hope.


	7. Misunderstood

Here is the second one from misunderstoodsoul,

Misunderstood

I know that deep in everyone's heart is pure evil. So why is it that I'm the only person that's not evil? Why is it that because I'm not evil that every body treats me badly? Must I be the one to be misunderstood because I'm good? Even other people like me couldn't fathom what I feel. I am a wondering soul that eats her lunches alone; and is the only one who can be smart, but not a geek. I am the only one that doesn't want to look like someone else and has her own mind, I'm the only one that tries her hardest but no one cares. I guess that I'll just be the misunderstood soul I've always been my entire life.


	8. Spite or Jealousy

Been a while huh?

Lost my Sanity, I apologize for the wait.

* * *

Spite or Jealousy

That girl! She was nothing! A worn coat! A mere CHILD! she didn't deserve HER Inuyasha! She was only a replacement, a figure head! That look alike from the future was NOTHING! She had to get rid of the girl, before Inuyasha saw something in her! The girl smelling of soil and bones walked down the hill, thinking of her reincarnation, and how she had replaced her.

* * *

kudos, great job. 


	9. Truth

Truth

A little voice tells me I'm strange and unwanted. Another one says I'm kind and perfect. Who to trust?  
Normally you would say that "Of course trust the one that says your perfect," but some how I can't bring myself to do it. What do I do?  
Not what a voice says in my head but me, my mind and soul says that I can trust no one. You must earn trust not demand it.  
If I can't trust anyone, no one can trust me. NO ONE! I will stand up to my rights and continue to be nice and gentle. But I will never trust anyone! Never!


End file.
